Ramshackle Flat
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Sungmin yang tinggal dengan sunbae-nya di apartemen bobrok miliknya?/"kuharap si -kepala obor- Cho itu berhenti menganggu hidupku yang kece tapi karena aku miskin dia justru mendapatkan celah untuk memasukkan dirinya dalam hidupku berkat uangnya."rutuk Sungmin/KYUMIN/BL.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku single dan tak berniat menjalin hubungan konyol semacam pacaran. Aku sebatang kara dan hidup di sebuah flat kecil 3 km dari kampusku. Aku miskin dan aku pede. Setidaknya aku mandiri. Aku tidak terlalu pintar jadi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di tahun pertamaku kuliah. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk memburu beasiswa di semester 3 nanti. Kampusku sangat besar, aku bahkan tak percaya bisa masuk ke sana. Sapphire University. Itu kampus terbaik di kota ini.

Aku hidup tenang di kampusku. Aku punya seorang teman dekat, Lee Hyuk Jae kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk, wajahnya jelek -Oh, betapa frontalnya aku- dan aku sering menyebutnya 'monyet' kapanpun saat aku marah. Waktu luangku kuhabiskan untuk kerja part time di sebuah restauran Italia. Aku sudah kerja hampir setahun dan aku merasa nyaman di sana. Aku tak pernah bertemu pemilik restauran itu, dia orang yang sibuk kurasa.

Hari ini hari rabu wage, harusnya kucatat dan kujadikan pengingat betapa rabu wage adalah hari sial dalam hidupku. Aku membacanya dari primbon, awalnya aku tak percaya saat si monyet Eunhyuk menunjukkannya padaku, tapi saat aku membuktikannya sendiri. Aku mulai percaya. Rabu wage hari sialku. Why? Karena hari ini aku bertemu seorang pemuda nyentrik. Dia anak komisaris kampusku, dia tampan, kaya, dan sombong. Alasan sempurna bagiku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi si Nyentrik dari Jerman itu mulai memburuku.

Dan dari sinilah awal perubahan hidupku.

.

.

.

Ramshackle Flat©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : KYUMIN

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru cinta damai bro!

a/n : Awalnya aku pikir judulnya nggak banget, ini begitu OOC dari diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk mencoba apapun selama itu membuatku mendapatkan pengalaman berharga. Ini fic pertama yang kubuat untuk bersenang-senang sebagai author. Kuharap alurnya tidak berat nantinya, kebiasaanku membuat cerita selalu memiliki alur berat, aku ingin ini sedikit picisan tapi seru. Nikmati aja deh! Btw, kenapa Khuhyun di bilang nyentrik karena warna rambut Khuhyun di sini adalah merah. Bisa kan bayangin?

.

.

.

Chapter 1...ready? go!

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov.

Hari ini kegiatan kampus dimulai pukul delapan pagi dan hebatnya aku terlambat dua jam. Sejujurnya amat memalukan karena harus diusir oleh dosen saat aku akan memasuki kelas bahasa Inggris. Semua orang menatap padaku, sial, memang mereka kira aku tontonan gratis? Aku mengumpat menuju perpustakaan dan membaca koran hari ini dalam bahasa inggris. Daily Elf. Tak banyak yang bisa kumengerti, astaga sedikit sekali kosa kataku. Jadi di samping koran yang kubaca aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamus bahasa inggris super tebal. Dan selama satu jam aku hanya menghabiskan 5-6 paragraf. Lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang untuk membuka kamus. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa setidaknya aku telah berusaha. Setidaknya beginilah caraku untuk menebus kesalahanku jika aku telat masuk kelas. Aku akan belajar sendiri di perpustakaan, aku sungguh tak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang yang kucari sendiri untuk membiayai kuliahku.

Semester depan aku berencana mengambil cuti. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai 2 semester sekaligus. Ingat, aku miskin. Tapi jangan lupa jika aku pede. Bukankah dahsyat jika aku mahasiswa tahun pertama yang berani mengambil cuti satu semester sekaligus? Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku janji setelah aku menyelesaikan semester 2 aku akan cari beasiswa sehingga aku tak perlu ambil cuti sepanjang itu.

Aku mengambil jurusan tataboga, entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya mengambil jurusan ini. Tapi jujur saja jika aku tertarik dengan masak memasak terlebih ketika aku bekerja di sebuah restauran Italia. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mendirikan restauranku sendiri. Kalian, doakan aku ya! #Pumpkins langsung gelar pengajian...

"Minimi, kau disini?" seseorang dengan suaranya yang angkuh terdengar dari balik punggungku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sinis.

"Mengganggumu pastinya. Hari ini kau tampak lusuh, well, aku tahu kau miskin, tapi kau tak perlu memperlihatkannya sampai seperti itu." Cengir Khuhyun.

"KAU! Berhentilah menghinaku kepala obor." Emosiku mulai tersulut dan itu justru membuat Khuhyun tersenyum senang. Melihat pemuda di depannya marah sungguh sebuah hiburan.

"Mustahil, kau punya banyak hal yang bisa ku ejek, sayang." Khuhyun mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping ku yang memandangnya kesal.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari si Evil stalker yang hampir selalu membayang-bayangi hidupku di kampus sejak pemuda itu datang kemari. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang mungkin bisa pemuda itu lakukan selain menggangguku. Dengan kekayaannya dan ketenarannya ia bisa saja berkencan dengan semua wanita cantik di kampusku secara bergilir. Ia bisa saja bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk melakukan hal-hal gila. Tapi dari semua itu mengapa ia selalu dan selalu menggangguku?

_Flashback._

_Aku sedang berjalan menuju Cafetaria dengan Eunhyuk saat beberapa orang berlari di sekitar terotoar depan Gedung Rektorat nan megah dan menambrak kami. Mereka –yang lebih banyak kaum hawa- memacu kencang langkah kakinya. Aku bersumpah wajah mereka terlihat seperti singa-singa betina yang kesetanan, memang ada apa hari ini? Kesurupan massal? Seingatku tukang kebun tidak menebang pohon apapun di kampus._

"_Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangku dan mengendikkan bahu dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat._

_Kami melangkah kembali menuju Cafetaria sambil berbincang mengenai praktikum tadi. Sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk terus saja berkicau tentang bagaimana kesalnya ia mendapatkan nilai 'b-' dalam membuat white saus dan aku diam-diam menggumamkan kata 'idiot' untuknya._

_Cafetaria lebih sepi dari biasanya, lebih banyak orang yang duduk disini adalah laki-laki, mereka menikmati santap siangnya dengan berbicara satu sama lain, memainkan gadget atau merokok sambil memandang beberapa gadis yang berlalu-lalang menuju gazebo atau tempat santai lainnya dengan setumpuk buku yang mereka dekap di dadanya. _

_Aku dan Eunhyuk mengambil tempat di deretan paling belakang pojok dan kami segera menyamankan diri di sana._

"_Kau pesan apa Min?" tanyanya padaku._

"_Ramen." Jawabku singkat._

"_Aa, aku juga akan memesan ramen...tunggu di sini, akanku pesankan untuk kita." Ujar Eunhyuk saat ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kios ramen._

_Belum lama Eunhyuk pergi memesan makanan, aku melihat pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Para wanita yang kulihat seperti orang kesetanan di depan jalan menuju rektorat tadi tiba-tiba bergerombol masuk ke dalam kantin dengan teriakan histeris mereka. Kali ini aku sudah tidak mengira mereka seperti orang kesurupan, aku lebih mengira jika para gadis-gadis itu sedang berorasi. _

_Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, keadaan kantin berubah 180 derajat menjadi ramai dan sesak. Semua bangku yang tadi kulihat kosong tiba-tiba penuh dengan tatapan berbinar para gadis yang tenggah duduk di sana. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

_Aku masih terus bertanya-tanya hingga beberapa pria terlihat di tenggah gerombolan gadis yang seperti hewan gembala di padang rumput Afrika. Pria-pria itu menampakkan wajah super datar, tapi ada dari mereka yang menebar senyum. Oh, betapa murah senyumnya hingga ditebar-tebarkan kepada khalayak. Mereka terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terlihat sudah di persiapkan oleh gadis-gadis untuk mereka duduki, tunggu sebentar...sebenarnya mereka itu siapa? Meski Mahasiswa di Universitas ini jumlahnya ribuan tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang macam mereka berkeliaran di kampus. Apa ini siklus 50 tahunan dimana akan datang pemuda-pemuda 'meteor garden' yang akan membuat para gadis seperti gila karena hujaman pesonanya?. Entahlah, aku tak acuh pada mereka setelah melihat Eunhyuk membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen di tangannya, aku tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah ramennya meski Eunhyuk mengira aku tersenyum padanya. Kulihat dari tempat dudukku Eunhyuk kesulitan melangkah, beberapa orang menyenggol bahunya dan beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan pegangannya pada nampan. Aku melihatnya sambil berharap-harap cemas akan keadaan ramenku._

_Ya amplop, kecemasanku menjadi kenyataan. Eunhyuk benar-benar kehilangan pegangannya pada nampan dan ramennya jatuh._

_PRAAANK..._

_Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menyerupai kuburan, sunyi sepi mencekam. Kulihat Eunhyuk memandang horror ke depan, mangkuk ramennya pecah dan kuahnya membasahi baju salah seorang pria di tengah gerombolan gadis-gadis gila tadi._

_Pria itu memandang -dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan- ke arah Eunhyuk. 'Mati kau monyet' batinku cemas._

"_Lee Donghae, hari pertamamu di sini disambut dengan tumpahan kuah murah oleh junior ingusan...lihat wajahmu Tuan Lee, kau pasti sangat kesal...baiklah silahkan habisi bocah ini." Seorang pria lain berambut merah menepuk pundak pemuda yang dipanggil Lee Donghae sebelum ia dan 2 orang teman di belakangnya melangkah ke sebuah bangku dan duduk._

_Eunhyuk masih berdiri dengan wajah menunduk sedangkan pria di depannya masih diam sambil memperhatikan betapa kotor pakaiannya kini. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan Eunhyuk, dia bisa celaka. Sebelum pria itu berbicara pada Eunhyuk, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah tergesa menuju ke arah dua orang laki-laki yang masih sama-sama diam. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap pakaian pria tersebut dengan tergesa._

"_Maafkan temanku, sunbaenim, ia memang ceroboh. Maafkan dia, tolong maafkan dia." Aku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, aku memberinya isyarat untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membantu membersihkan pakaian pria yang masih diam seperti patung._

"_Hentikan."_

"_Eh?" aku mendongak dan menatapnya._

"_Sudah hentikan, lupakan saja. Kau tidak sengaja kan? Aku memaafkanmu kali ini." Ujarnya datar sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengelap pakaiannya dengan tangan gemetar. Kami berdua menoleh satu sama lain dan memandang sunbaenim di depan kami dengan wajah tak percaya._

"_Sunbaenim." Ujar Eunhyuk._

"_Pergilah!" ujar sunbae bernama Lee Donghae tersebut._

_Kami mengangguk dan aku melihat beberapa orang di Cafetaria yang nampak kecewa dengan keputusan Donghae sunbae. Saat kami hendak pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang berujar dengan lantang dan menghentikan langkah kami._

"_Yah! Donghae, kau gila melepaskan mereka?" seseorang melangkah mendekati kami. Ia pria berambut merah tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal._

"_Aku tidak suka memperpanjang masalah dan panggil aku hyung, Cho Kyuhyun, aku lebih tua darimu." Ujar Donghae._

"_Ada apa denganmu?" tanya pria bernama Kyuhyun._

"_Sudahlah Cho, ini urusanku dan bagiku ini sudah selesai." Kyuhyun sunbaenim nampak tidak terima, ia memicingkan matanya._

_Eunhyuk dan aku menatap mereka sebelum melangkah hendak meninggalkan area laga err maksudku tempat kejadian perkara. Sebelum..._

"_Mau kemana kau bocah?" ia menghentikan langkahku dengan menarik kerah bajuku._

"_Pergi, bukankah sunbae ini berkata masalahnya sudah selesai?" jawabku._

_Kyuhyun menyeringai "Masalahnya dengan temanmu memang sudah selesai...tapi masalahmu denganku belum."_

"_Heeh? Aku salah apa sunbae? Aku hanya membantu temanku yang terkena masalah." Ujarku bingung._

"_Aku juga sedang membantu temanku yang terkena masalah. Dan sebagai temannya, aku tidak terima." Ia kembali menyeringai._

_Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, menyadari ada firasat buruk, aku lantas memandangnya dengan wajah pucat seperti penderita muntaber. Aku tidak percaya jika orang ini bersifat friendship, yang kulihat dimatanya bukan karena ia ingin membela temannya, tapi lebih karena orang semacam dirinya menyukai perkara._

Flashback end

Dan sejak saat itu ia terus menganggangguku, entah dengan cara menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, Oh sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan hal yang sama tadi? Aaa~, yang jelas kepala obor itu mengusik ketenangan hidupku dengan melakukan hal-hal serabutan yang intinya akan membuatku kesal. Apa ini yang disebut 'dibully' oleh senior? Saat ospek saja para seniorku di fakultas tidak pernah memperlakukan junior macam diriku begini buruk.

Pada bulan pertama aku dibully oleh Cho Kyuhyun, saat itu aku berharap bisa melaporkan masalah yang menimpaku ini ke pihak kesiswaan di gedung rektorat atau pada Jajaran dewan eksekutif mahasiswa, tapi sayangnya sebuah kenyataan bengis menimpaku. Meskipun aku lapor ke Bapak Rektor sekali pun, tidak akan berdampak, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena dia –Cho Kyuhyun- adalah anak tunggal dari komisaris Kampus. Matilah aku. Umma appa, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku di muka bumi ini sendirian, ajaklah aku ke surga bersama kalian...atau setidaknya memohonlah pada Tuhan untuk mengirimkanku malaikat dari surga bukannya setan dari neraka seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

End of Sungmin POV.

Mansion Cho.

"Tuang muda, Tuan besar berpesan pada saya agar setelah kuliah selesai anda diharapkan cepat pulang. Tuan besar tidak suka jika anda keluyuran." Ujar ketua pelayan Kim.

"Jadi pria tua itu lebih suka jika aku menjadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu? Apa dia tidak pernah muda? Cih, dimana dia sekarang?" ujar Cho Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makan siangnya.

"Tuan besar saat ini sedang berada di New York, ada beberapa hal yang harus beliau tangani di sana."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah berada di rumah 24 jam dan sekarang ia menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang? Enak saja. Aku datang dari Jerman kemari bukan untuk menjadi penjaga Mansion kosong ini, aku kemari hanya karena wasiat ibuku."

"Tuan muda, tapi..."

"Aku selesai, sampai jumpa Pak Kim, aku tidak akan pulang hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kepala pelayan Kim menggelengkan kepala lalu mendesah. Banyak hal berubah di rumah ini sejak nyonya besar meninggal. Mansion ini hanya seperti tempat singgah, pemiliknya jarang berada di tempat. Pada awalnya ketika kepala pelayan Kim tahu bahwa tuan mudanya –Cho Kyuhyun- akan melanjutkan kuliah di Korea ia merasa senang, setidaknya rumah ini akan ceria seperti saat mendiang Nyonya Cho masih hidup, tapi nyatanya baik Kyuhyun dan Tuang Cho Kangin sama-sama menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Hubungan ayah dan anak di antara mereka menjadi renggang dan dingin.

"Nyonya...saya harus bagaimana?" bisik kepala pelayan Kim sambil melihat meja makan dengan wajah merenung.

.

.

.

oOo Maru G. Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Khuhyun memacu spidometer mobilnya dengan kecepatan sinting. Para pengemudi di jalan raya lainnya memberinya umpatan karena cara menyetirnya yang ugal-ugalan. Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, memang dirimu saja yang membayar pajak hingga kau bisa memakai jalan raya seenak jidadmu.

Siang itu Cho Kyuhyun menemui teman-temannya di sebuah caffe tempat markas mereka. Genk-genk anak tajir.

"Kyuhyun, kudengar sepupumu menjadi Presiden eksekutif mahasiswa dan ketua dewan kongres fakultas. Dia lumayan juga." Ujar Ryewook setelah meletakkan secangkir kopinya dengan gerakan anggun.

"Apa peduliku padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini, apa hidup di Jerman kurang memuaskanmu?" tanya Ryewook.

"..." tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merenung melihat ke luar jendela besar meski alisnya bergerak menandakan ia terganggu.

"Apa kau masih mengerjai bocah miskin itu, aaa...siapa namanya?...min..Sungmin? ya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Tanya Ryewook kembali.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengerjainya? Ia terlihat frustasi." Tambah Ryewook cepat-cepat.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP OR I GONNA STITCH YER FUCKIN' MOUTH, KIM RYEWOOK_." Hardik Kyuhyun.

Ryewook bergidik ngeri, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan suara 'tak' keras lalu mencari perlindungan pada Yesung.

"Yah! Jaga mulutmu Cho, kau menakuti kekasihku." Bentak Yesung.

"Cih, berhenti bersikap lovely dokky, dasar kalian gay sialan." Cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" emosi Yesung mulai tersulut.

"Bagus, sekarang kau jadi tuli heh? Kim Joong Woon." Kyuhyun masih duduk dengan santai sambil melihat Yesung yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Dimana tata kramamu? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu." Ujar Yesung dengan amarahnya.

"Heh, kau hanya kebetulan lahir lebih dulu dariku jadi berhentilah bersikap sok." Ujarnya sambil menyesap secangkir americano.

"CHO KYUHYUN, KAU-" Yesung berteriak dan hendak maju memberikan beberapa tonjokkan untuk Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah tangan menghadang langkahnya.

"Tahan emosimu, si Brengsek ini tidak akan mempan dengan teriakan atau pukulan." Ujar Donghae, Yesung memandang Donghae lalu sedetik kemudian ia menampakkan wajah kesal meski emosinya terlihat mereda.

"Hyung, aku hampir gila menghadapinya." Yesung kembali duduk dengan memegang pangkal hidungnya sedangkan Ryewook membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telingannya.

Kyuhyun memandang risih ke arah mereka. Hal ini sering terjadi dan hebatnya Donghae selalu menjadi pawang dari kemarahan orang-orang kecuali kemarahan Kyuhyun, tak ada orang yang mampu mengendalikan sikap liarnya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat sebelum ia berujar "Jadi malam ini kau akan menginap di mana? Di hotel? Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik pada Donghae.

"Kabur dari rumah? Jangan kekanakan Kyu." Timpal Ryewook.

"Aku bukan kau yang selalu menempel pada ibumu." Jawab Kyuhyun ringan dibalas dengan dengusan Ryewook.

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam secangkir americano miliknya serta pemandangan luar jendela. Namun ketika sepasang mata dusky miliknya menatap sosok seseorang di seberang jalan. Ia nampak berfikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Aa, kurasa aku telah menemukan dimana aku harus menginap malam ini. Ah tidak, bukan hanya malam ini, tapi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kurasa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengetik beberapa nomer dalam smarthphone miliknya lantas berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. Baik Donghae, Ryewook, dan Yesung memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Dalam pikiran mereka bertiga setidaknya tercetus pemikiran semacam ini 'apa lagi yang direncanakan si Evil ini, sebenarnya apa saja yang ada dalam otak besarnya itu?'.

.

.

.

Sungmin menuntun sepedanya melintasi jejeran toko yang padat, sesekali ia akan melihat-lihat beberapa barang bagus yang dipajang di etalase-etalase toko. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal dari kerja part timenya di restauran Italia. Ini baik karena Sungmin sudah merasa terlalu lelah hari ini. Semalam ia mengerjakan laporan praktikum hingga jam 2 malam lalu tidur dan bangun jam 6 untuk persiapan bekerja, syukurlah hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya dan menuntun sepedanya di antara lalu lalang orang-orang hingga ia mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang di depan sana. Sungmin merasa penasaran jadi ia menuntun sepedanya lebih dekat pada sumber teriakan. Matanya mendelik saat melihat beberapa orang pria bergerombol dan terlihat memukuli seseorang. Ya, astaga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Beberapa wanita yang berteriak histeris menimbulkan suasana yang semakin rumit. Sungmin melompat-lompat diantara kerumunan orang-orang untuk melihat siapa aktor utama yang tengah dipukul habis-habisan. Ia menerobos melalui celah sempit. Dan ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang familiar, Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sungmin mendorong sekuat tenaga gerombolan orang-orang dan masuk ke arena laga. Ia lantas berteriak.

"Yah! Preman brengsek. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada namja ini, heh? Lima lawan satu? Apa kalian tidak pernah sekolah? Itu tidak adil bodoh." Suara lantang milik Sungmin membuat lima namja yang ia teriaki berhenti. Sungmin masih merentangkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun seakan-akan hendak melindungi namja itu.

"Anak perempuan sepertimu lebih baik menyingkir, ini urusan kami dengan dia." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Dan apa kalian buta? Aku namja bukan yeoja, dasar amatir." ujar Sungmin.

"Cih, kau mau mati ya nona?" hardik mereka.

Pluk..

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar hinggap di kepalanya lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

"Kau tidak dengar kata mereka? Menyingkirlah kau dasar lemah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandangnya bosan.

"Yah! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku dasar Cho brengsek."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia maju dan mulai melawan mereka semua satu per satu dengan gerakan tangkas. Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi wajah terpukaunya saat melihat betapa hebatnya Kyuhyun dalam berkelahi. Di depannya Kyuhyun terlihat meliar dengan semua pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan miliknya. Dan tak lama kemudian para preman itu kabur dengan mengumpat ke arahnya.

Sungmin masih terpaku bahkan saat Kyuhyun membalikkan punggungnya dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau tak apa Sunbaenim?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melangkah terhuyung mendekati Sungmin.

"Semua ini benar-benar merepotkan...aku lelah sekali." Ujar kyuhyun.

Bruk...

Sungmin melotot tak percaya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ambruk di bahunya. Aigoo! Si kepala Obor Kyuhyun tidak tahu diri sekali, apa dia tidak berpikir jika badannya berat?

"Yah! Sunbae, jangan tidur di sini?" teriaknya.

Orang-orang yang bergerombol mulai berhamburan satu persatu menjauhi dirinya hingga keadaan kembali normal seperti semula. Sungmin di dera rasa bingung setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada mayat Kyuhyun? Ah tidak Kyuhyun masih hidup, bahkan Sungmin bersumpah ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus namja itu.

"Kepala obor, jangan tidur di sini? Tidur di kasurmu sana." Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Di lihat dari jauh mereka nampak sepeti berpelukan.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Sial sekali aku hari ini." Sungmin lantas menuntun Kyuhyun ke arah sepedanya. Entah bagaimana sekarang Sungmin telah menaiki sepedanya dengan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di tempat duduk belakang sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan erat.

"Si Brengsek ini benar-benar berat." Umpat Sungmin.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin. Ternyata Tuan Muda Cho kita yang tampan ini tidak benar-benar tidur. Kini ia menyeringai senang, rencananya telah berhasil sukses. Dua hal yang ia dapatkan, pertama tumpangan tidur dan yang kedua ia berhasil mengerjai Sungmin lagi seperti biasa. Hidup terasa indah bagi Cho Kyuhyun sekarang.

'Sial, ini perasaanku saja atau memang si Miskin ini punya pinggang yang langsing?' ujar Kyuhyun dengan memandang tubuh Sungmin yang tengah bersusah payah menggoes sepedanya menuju flat miliknya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan tepatnya masih di dalam Caffe. Tiga orang namja –Donghae, Yesung, dan Ryewook- menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di seberang jalan depan Caffe tempat mereka berada. Mereka tidak habis pikir pada Kyuhyun, otaknya selalu berputar cepat untuk ide-ide gila semacam tadi.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan' tumpangan tempat tinggal yang telah ia pikirkan'. Cho Kyuhyun menolak -secara tidak langsung- tawaran Donghae untuk menginap di tempatnya dan sekarang dirinya lebih memilih memainkan drama action murah dengan membiarkan dirinya di hajar oleh orang-orang suruhannya di depan namja miskin bernama Lee Sungmin demi tempat tinggal.

"Hyung, apa dia benar-benar berencana tinggal dengan namja Lee itu?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"Entahlah, Sungmin pasti akan mengusirnya. Bukankah namja Lee itu menganggap Kyuhyun musuhnya?" ujar Donghae.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Ryewook berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Ingat sesuatu tentang Cho Kyuhyun? **Apa yang ia inginkan pasti ia dapatkan**...sial, bocah Lee itu dalam bahaya hyung." Ujar Ryewook sambil memandang horror dua orang namja di depannya.

Lalu serentak mereka menatap mantel Kyuhyun yang ia tinggalkan di kursinya dengan meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

tbc

Ini cerita KYUMIN yang kubuat bersamaan dengan cerita 'The Window' dengan pair tetep KYUMIN tercintoh. Jadi yang 'The Window' juga monggo dibaca!

Entah kenapa beberapa pekan ini jadi keranjingan KYUMIN malah jadi tertarik bikin deh. Ini cerita -yang Maru harap- ringan dan berbau humor.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap satu ini? Err...bikin Maru penasaran deh!

Kasih tau Maru ya lewat review...gumawo chingu :***


	2. Chapter 2

Ramshackle Flat©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : KYUMIN

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru cinta damai bro!

a/n : Kyuhyun di sini warna rambutnya merah. Tinggi Sungmin hanya se-bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Chapter 2...ready? go!

.

.

.

Di hari normal, perjalanan dari restauran Italia tempat Sungmin bekerja menuju ke flat-nya hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Tapi karena hari ini kurang normal, mengapa? Karena ia harus mengangkut beban berat bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun' di sepedanya jadi Sungmin membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 35 menit hingga ia benar-benar tiba di flat-nya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengangkut pemuda berambut obor dengan kata-kata busuk yang selama ini terus menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak kejadian di Cafetaria? Sejujurnya Sungmin sendiri baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja si -rambut obor- Cho ini tidur di jalan. Setidaknya orang-orang akan bersimpati padanya, bukankah ia punya wajah pangeran? Para gadis akan rela memungutnya.

Bruk...

Sungmin ambruk di lantai karena ia sudah kelelahan menyongkong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin jatuh tepat di atas Kyuhyun yang menutup mata, ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Bukannya terpesona, Sungmin malah mendengus dan membenturkan jidadnya dengan jidad Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah dimakan anjing liar di jalanan tadi. Jadi berterima kasihlah pada diriku ini. Lee Sungmin adalah penyelamatmu." Ujar Sungmin sengak.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia ingin sekali memaki Sungmin karena ejekan tersebut, tapi rencananya akan gagal jadi Kyuhyun menekan kuat-kuat emosinya dan bersumpah akan membalasnya kelak.

"Aigoo. Bagaimana aku bisa memindahkan jasadmu yang berat ini? Kepala obor, kau sungguh menyusahkanku." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggeret tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Geret..geret...geret...

Aigoo! Menggeret kaki Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih berat. Sungmin bersumpah ia merasa seperti seorang pembunuh yang sedang menyembunyikan mayat korbannya dengan menggeret kakinya.

"Dengar Cho, aku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini mengijinkanmu meniduri futonku yang baru pulang dari tempat laundry. Jadi kau harus berterima kasih, kau dengar itu?" Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut lalu beranjak keluar hendak menyiapkan makan malam.

Sedetik setelah pintu kamar tertutup Cho Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Lalu ia bergumam dengan suara mendesis "Bahkan jika kau memasukkannya dalam mesin cuci selama satu tahun pun. Futonmu ini tetap kumal bodoh."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia duduk sambil melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana ruangan sempit seperti ini bisa dibilang kamar? Ini bahkan hanya selebar kandang kelinci punya Ryewook. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana namja itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam ruangan sempit yang berisi barang-barang murah? Bahkan Kyuhyun mulai mengira-ngira jika hampir semua barang di tempatnya berada didapat Sungmin dari diskon besar-besaran di pusat perbelanjaan. Benar-benar miskin bocah itu.

Jam berdetak dengan berisik, mesin murah memang berbeda dengan mesin mahal. Jam di rumah Kyuhyun tak ada yang seberisik ini bunyinya. Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dan merangkak mendekati sebuah meja kecil. Apa mungkin Sungmin menyebutnya sebagai meja belajar? Dengan lancangnya Kyuhyun mengutak-atik isi meja belajar Sungmin. Dari membuka buku catatan hingga laci. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud mencuri. Ia hanya ingin mencari tahu apa Sungmin memiliki rahasia jadi Kyuhyun akan memiliki bahan baru untuk mengejek namja itu nanti.

"Wow, dia benar-benar rajin. Tugas praktikum untuk dua minggu ke depan sudah ia selesaikan. Lumayan juga namja itu. Aaa, apa ini? Kenapa ia memberi tanda di tanggal 24? Mmh...inspeksi pemilik restauran? Aaa, ini tempatnya bekerja part time? Tsk, apa dia tidak punya rahasia apapun?" gumam Kyuhyun masih mencari-cari hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dalam kalender Sungmin.

"Untuk apa ia menandai tanggal ini? 10 Desember? 'I meet him'? Heh? Dengan siapa yang dimaksud?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Duk...duk...duk...

Suara langkah kaki membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin berjalan ke kamarnya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengebalikan semuanya dan berpura-pura tetap tertidur.

Brak...

'Yah! Apa si Bodoh ini tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan pelan? Telingaku sakit.' Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar berat. Sungmin masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap Kyuhyun, ia bergumam pelan dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

'Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Apa aku sungguh mau mengajaknya makan malam? Aigoo! Bahan makananku tidak cukup untuk disantunkan pada orang macam dia.' Gumam Sungmin.

Ia menghela nafas kembali lalu Sungmin maju dan berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sunbae...Cho Sunbae. Bangun! Aku sudah terlanjur masak untuk dua porsi. Yah! Cho...Cho Kyuhyun? Bangun! Dasar namja pemalas." Ujar Sungmin.

Banyak persimpangan hadir di jidad Kyuhyun saat telinganya mendengar hinaan dari mulut Sungmin.

"Enngh.." erangan halus yang terdengar seksi terdengar saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah terusik.

Sungmin hampir merasa senang saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan repons seakan-akan ia akan bangun namun sayangnya Kyuhyun justru menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Yah! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan...Cho Kyuhyun, bangun kubilang!" Sungmin semakin kuat menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun seperti milkshake.

Kyuhyun kembali membuat gerakan yang sama, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk memberikan efek dramatis dalam kepura-puraannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada dimana aku?" ujar Kyuhyun masih dalam aktingnya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, ia merasa de javu. Ah dimana ia pernah mendengar rentetan kalimat tanya yang seperti Kyuhyun ucapkan? Ah benar, kalimat itu sering kali ia dengar dari tokoh dalam drama murah yang sedang terkena amnesia atau baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

"Kau ada di surga dan aku adalah malaikat. Kajja, bangun dan kita makan sekarang. Supnya akan dingin jika tidak cepat dimakan." Ujar Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku mendengar kalimatnya.

"Surga? Malaikat? Bicara apa dia? Tempat ini bahkan mirip kandang ayam." Cerocos Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan mencium aroma masakan dari arah ruang tengah. Awalnya saat mendengar Sungmin akan mengajaknya makan malam. Dalam bayangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tengah duduk di meja makan dengan masakan-masakannya namun nyatanya Kyuhyun malah menemukan hal aneh yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam benaknya.

Saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang tengah flat itu, ia melihat Sungmin duduk berselanjar di depan sebuah meja pendek sederhana dengan makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tengah membuka penutup panci kecil yang menggepulkan asap saat Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu duduk di hadapannya.

"Makan dan pulanglah. Dan jangan lupa aku telah berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik jadi jangan mengomel." Ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan itu namun pandangannya melihat-lihat sekitar. Ruangan itu sederhana, di belakang tempatnya duduk ada sofa butut sedangkan di depan meja ada sebuah televisi 14-in. Tembok-tembok di sekitarnya kebanyakan kosong, Sungmin hanya menggantungkan beberapa foto saja. Mungkin hanya sekitar 3 buah foto dengan ukuran 5R.

"Berhenti memandang isi flat-ku dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tak nyaman, jadi Tuan Cho. Cepat makan dan pulanglah!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin lalu beralih pada semangkuk sup yang mengepulkan asap. Ini sup jagung dengan hiasan daun parsley di tengahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jelas bukan? Itu sup Jagung." Ujar Sungmin sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau yakin tidak menambahkan sesuatu yang buruk ke dalamnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat.

Sungmin berjenggit. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam.

"Aku tidak menambahkan sesuatu yang buruk di dalamnya, ini sup Jagung biasa. Tapi tunggulah sebentar, kurasa aku akan menambahkan racun serangga untuk supmu." Ujar Sungmin sengit.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Minimi, aku akan mati pada waktunya nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun.

'Kuharap itu cepat Cho.' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan wajah enggan Kyuhyun melahap sup jagung di hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat, entah bagaimana mengatakannya tapi sup ini benar-benar enak. Bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini membuat sup seenak ini dengan bahan-bahan murah?

"Enak kan? Aku tahu kau mengatakannya dalam hati." Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah puas.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya datar "Ini bisa kukecap dan kutelan."

"Apa itu pujian?" tuntut Sungmin.

"Kau berharap aku memujimu, sayang?" ujar Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin nyaris membenturkan jidadnya ke tembok terdekat. Si Cho gila ini mulai lagi.

.

.

Keduanya masih menikmati makan malam dengan tv 14-in yang menyala buram. Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan apapun acara yang ditampilkan tv tersebut. Demi apapun, layar bodoh itu bisa merusak mata saat melihatnya. 2014, ini tahun modern bahkan manusia sudah mulai merancang humanoid namun dalam peradaban ini Lee Sungmin masih nyaman menggunakan tv monitor 14-in miliknya. Bagi Kyuhyun, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Apa matamu tidak sakit? Kotak aneh yang kau sebut tv itu membuat mataku sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun tak tahan.

"Hn." Tanggap Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya kesal.

"Minimi, kau tak mendengarku?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Sambil menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mematikan tv-nya dan mulai memberisi peralatan makannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari acara yang kau tonton tadi? Sudah jelas acara berita itu mengatakan jika malam ini akan ada badai dan kau ingin aku pergi di tengah badai?" elak Kyuhyun. Alasan ini cukup logis.

Melihat Sungmin diam menatapnya Kyuhyun menambahi kalimatnya "Ingat Lee Sungmin sayang, aku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggal komisaris kampus. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku karena ulahmu, maka...kita lihat bagaimana ayahku menghabisimu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengintimidasi sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan jika Kyuhyun mati di tengah-tengah badai di luar sana lalu dua atau tiga hari kemudian ia menyusul Kyuhyun ke akhirat setelah dibunuh sekaligus dimutilasi oleh Cho Kangin, appa Kyuhyun sekaligus komisaris kampus.

"A-apa kau mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"...k-kau terlihat mengancamku."

"Berhentilah berhalusinasi, aku tidak mengancammu. Kau mau bukti? Heh?"

Sungmin diam saja. Wahanya terlihat cemas. Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gelagat Sungmin.

Brak...

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan!" Kyuhyun bangkit, ia memandang Sungmin sejenak lantas berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju pintu.

Sungmin segera bangkit menyusul. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun telah membuka pintu. Sungmin bisa melihat betapa mengerikannya keadaan di luar sana dari balik tubuh benar-benar terjadi, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya angin yang bertiup kencang serta hujan yang deras. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"K-kau mau apa su-su-sunbaenim?"

"Mau apa? Tentu saja aku mau pulang."

Sungmin hampir membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, namja di depannya serius. Ini bukan ancaman. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sungmin tidak pernah takut atau tidak khawatir sedikit pun jika Cho Kyuhyun mati karena badai di luar sana. Yang Sungmin takutkan tentu saja adalah appa Kyuhyun dan nasip dirinya. Aigoo! Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Ia bahkan telah mengerjakan tugas praktikumnya mati-matian jadi semua itu akan sia-sia jika ia mati. Bagaimana dengan mimpinya menjadi seorang koki dan pemilik restauran? Hanya dengan kematian Kyuhyun semua itu akan lenyap. Aigoo~ bahkan ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan ingin mati sekalipun kenapa namja itu masih juga merepotkannya?

"Y-yah! Kau i-ingin mati?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

"K-kau, aissh...tutup pintunya. Aku bisa masuk angin. Dan malam ini kau bisa menginap di flat-ku. Kau puas sekarang?" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Minimi, ini benar-benar mudah, tch." Ujar Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam, ia tak melepaskan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun menginap di flatnya malam ini. Ia tengah membereskan kamar kosong di samping kamarnya yang ukurannya lebih sempit saat Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu diri justru hanya melihatnya sambil mengkritik caranya merapikan kamar. Aissh, memang mudah apa merapikan kamar yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menumpuk buku-buku, perangkat masak baru, serta pakaian laundry miliknya yang ia ambil kemarin. Seharusnya kepala obor itu bersyukur karena Sungmin dengan baiknya mengijinkannya untuk menginap dan tidur di dalam kamar.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat juga." Itulah tanggapan pertama Kyuhyun sejenak setelah Sungmin keluar dari ruangan yang telah ia rapikan. Keringat Sungmin turun dari dahinya namun sebaliknya, amarah Sungmin semakin naik.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Hampir melepaskan umpatan pada namja itu sebelum pandangan super polos milik Kyuhyun menghilangkan serangkaian umpatan di otaknya. Ia pergi begitu saja ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air minum di kulkas kuno miliknya dan meneguknya cepat-cepat.

Sungmin menghelas nafas setelahnya, ia merasa lebih dan lebih rileks saat ini, namun itu berakhir ketika siluet Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Min, kau punya kipas angin tidak? Udara di sini panas. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia memandang namja itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Namja itu gila ya? Udara dingin begini ditambah badai di luar sana dia bilang panas? Apa otaknya salah program?

"Aku tidak punya, barang seperti itu masih terhitung mahal buatku." Ujar Sungmin seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bertahan hidup melewati musim panasmu selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat-cepat.

"Aku hanya mengenakan boxer sepanjang hari pada liburan musim panas. Kecuali jika harus pergi kerja." Jawabnya santai. Dia tak tahu Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"Wow! Lakukan itu lagi saat musim panas mendatang. Aku ingin lihat." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun. lama, lama, lamaaaa ia mencerna dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Sungmin tak tahu maksud Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin mendapati dirinya penuh dilema. Bukan karena ada Kyuhyun, namja itu sama sekali tidak mengusiknya sejak masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Sungmin hanya mengulang kengannya di lusa kemarin saat pemilik apartemen ini memintanya pindah secepatnya karena tunggakan pembayaran selama 3 bulan. Sungmin nyaris menangis kala itu saat wanita setengah baya pemilik apartemennya itu menghujatnya di depan apartemen dan mengabaikan fakta jika banyak orang yang mendengar hujatan itu, terlalu banyak orang malah. Sungmin ingin menangis sebenarnya bukan karena malu dilihat orang-orang, ia sudah terbiasa dipandang remeh sejak kecil karena miskin seperti sudah menjadi status sosialnya sejak dulu, namun yang membuat Sungmin ingin menangis adalah kepalanya yang buntu untuk memikirkan darimana lagi ia harus mencari uang. Ia sudah pernah memijam uang dari teman satu kerjanya, jadi mustahil ia meminjam lagi pada temannya itu. Lalu Eunhyuk. Namja itu nyaris sama miskin dengannya, bedanya Eunhyuk masih memiliki bibi yang bekerja di kantor pemerintahan dan bersedia menanggung biaya kuliah Eunhyuk, meski bukan berarti ia bisa meminjam uang dari bibi Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Sungmin jatuh terlelap di antara pikirannya yang penat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di kamar, ia mungkin sudah tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba dan Sungmin lekas memaksa tubuhnya sendiri menuju kamar mandi. Ada kuliah pagi di hari itu. Setelah bersih-bersih, ia tidak sempat sarapan dan berlari ke halte setelah memberikan pesan pendek pada Kyuhyun yang masih molor di kamarnya. Beginilah isi pesan tersebut :

'_Jika kau sudah bangun maka aku sudah pergi ke kampus, cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu, tolong kunci flat-ku dan taruh kuncinya di bawah pot kaktus yang sudah mati...Lee Sungmin.'_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak Sungmin membuat gaduh di kamar sebelah. Hanya saja namja itu malas untuk sekedar bangkit jadi ia lebih memilih tidur lebih lama di hari itu.

.

.

Rasanya semua badan Sungmin diliputi letih, terlebih bahunya. Dosennya tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Hanya saja banyak catatan yang harus di catatnya lewat presentasi yang dibuat dosennya. Hari ini Sungmin pulang dari kampus pukul 3 sore dan bergegas pergi ke restauran Italia untuk bekerja. Restauran hari ini lebih ramai dari 3 hari terakhir jadi pantaslah jika Sungmin merasa bahunya seperti rontok karena ia baru pulang ke rumah pukul 9 malam.

Ia tiba di flat-nya dan mencari-cari kunci di bawah pot kaktus. Kenapa tidak ada? Taruh mana kuncinya oleh si Cho itu?

Sungmin nyaris marah tapi ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pintu itu tidak terkunci, amarahnya semakin besar. Bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan flat tanpa menguncinya. Meski tidak banyak barang berharga tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berusaha meredakan kemarahannya, toh si Kepala obor itu sudah pergi.

"Aku pulang~" ujarnya seperti biasa pada ruang kosong flat-nya.

"Selamat datang~"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak, ia merasa heran, seingatnya tidak ada orang di dalam flat-nya. Jadi ia bergegas masuk dan mencari tahu.

"Kau? Kenapa masih di sini?" teriak Sungmin saat mendapati Kyuhyun sedang mengunyah sepotong pizza di depannya dengan santai. Namja itu menatap Sungmin dengan wajah heran.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini flat-ku." Jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Aku ingin menginap..."

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini juga. Denganmu."

"Enak saja, pulanglah!"

"Aku anak Komisaris, kau tidak bisa mengusirku."

"Yah! Kau keterlaluan. Pergi sana!"

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengusir pemuda itu dari flat-nya namun Kyuhyun justru memelintir tangan Sungmin ke belakang tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga namja yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu dengan suara mendesah.

"Minimi sayangku, aku sudah membayar lunas uang sewa flat-mu ini hingga satu tahun. Jadi aku berhak tinggal di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"K-kau bisa menyewa flat kosong di samping flat ini." ujar Sungmin lalu mengigit bibirnya merasakan suara Kyuhyun yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka flat itu, kenapa? Karena di flat sebelah tidak ada dirimu. Aku hanya mau yang ada dirimu di dalamnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyentuhkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin.

Huwaah! Ini siksaan. Kyuhyun benar-benar orang menyebalkan. Meski Sungmin berpikir jika ini adalah jalan keluar untuk masalah uang sewa flat-nya yang kini telah terselesaikan, namun ini masalah lain saat itu berarti dirinya harus tinggal dengan Kyuhyun. Berbagi oksigen yang sama di dalam flat-nya? Oh tidak, yang benar sajaaaa...

Demi spaghetti dan kentang goreng, ini mengerikan...siapa saja tolong Lee Sungmin...

.

.

.

-tbc-

Pasti sudah lama sejak Maru publish fic ini. Terima kasih yang mau menunggu dan mereview, memfav, serta memfollow di chap kemarin. Maru adalah author baru untuk pair Kyumin.

Salam hangat dari Maru untuk kalian Kyumin-shipper :*

Kasih Maru review ya Chingu, jeongmal gumawo...

Fb : Maru diamond


End file.
